The Bowels of the Beast
The Bowels of the Beast is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary The Coon sends The New Kid to be a side kick to another Coon and Friend member to investigate The Peppermint Hippo in order to find the one that knows about the missing cat. When you and Captain Diabetes get to The Peppermint Hippo, you must go through three strippers, two drunk businessmen and one DJ Special cocktail. After you defy the odds, you finally find the stripper...and she promptly flees, leaving you to fight through her co-workers. Walkthrough Make it to The Peppermint Hippo Remember, your task tonight is to find the girl that with the dick tattoo who supposedly has some intel and she is inside The Peppermint Hippo. Your first task is to sneak out of your house, your dad will be seen is passed out on the couch in a drunk and high stupor, so don't worry about waking him up. Throw Snap N Pops at the latch at the top and the chain lock just too far from your reach. They will both shine when you enter Inspection Mode. There is still a padlock you need a key for, luckily it is not far. Just go to the left, the padlock key is hanging up on the wall by the basement door. Then open the padlock and leave. The Coon and Friend member awaiting outside The New Kid's house is revealed to be Captain Diabetes; you're assigned as his new sidekick. Follow him to the right and you'll probably run into Beer Drunk Randy in front of Stan's House, revealing that he's the one keying his wife's car the whole time as part of the side mission A Randy Mystery. Captain Diabetes will take Randy's keys and you'll have to fight Beer Drunk Randy to keep his key from him. Battle: Beer Drunk Randy In this battle, Randy has two attacks: a swinging punch which hits four ways in a cross shape, and a single straight attack which inflicts knockback. You can use Captain Diabetes's attacks to knock Randy to the car, which deals some knockback damage to Randy, this also works if Randy is pushed to The New Kid. It's best to use Captain Diabetes's Insulin Shock ability, as Randy has a rather large movement area. Also if The New Kid has any abilities which applies status effects, use them on Randy to inflict overtime damage, hastening the battle. Once Randy is defeated, continue to Kyle's House, his family is eating at City Wok, so you get free reign of the place. Go upstairs and use Snap N Pops on the trap door in the ceiling and climb up the ladder into the attic. Loot the left side of the room, then punch the computer with a cracked screen to move on. Once you have collected everything, move the step stool in front of the platform as a ladder and escape out the window. Now follow Captain Diabetes to The Peppermint Hippo. Head left down the street, your path will eventually get blocked by a bunch of concert goers waiting in line to use the port-a-potty. Talk to Captain Diabetes and he'll drink some apple juice, get a surge of power so great that it lets him topple the port-a-potty and then take insulin to go back to normal. After the port-a-potty is toppled, the path will be clear, continue making your way to the Peppermint Hippo. Sneak inside The Peppermint Hippo Once you get to The Peppermint Hippo, the bouncer won't let you inside through the front entrance despite you and Captain Diabetes being there for important hero business; keep interacting with him, in which he'll get fed up and throws you and Captain Diabetes out (while a special message will be shown). Luckily, there's an open window outside to the right of the building. Use Snap N Pops on the dumpster to knock down the lid, then talk to Captain Diabetes so he will activate his super strength on the telephone booth. Climb onto your newly created ramp into the bathroom. When you get inside the bathroom, use the toilet, loot everything and use Snap N Pops on the condom hanging from the ceiling to collect some biohazardous "gentleman's juice". Get inside the VIP Room Once you get onto the main floor, your first objective is to talk to three strippers. One will be located on the right next to the toilet entrance, another will be located on the middle near the front entrance while one more will be located to the left near the bar. While you're near the bar, talk to the bartender manning it; if you buy his mix tape, he will take a selfie with you. Once you talked with all three strippers, talk to Captain Diabetes. He has suckered tow businessmen into thinking the two of you are also strippers and they will take you to the VIP Room. This leads to a Lap dance mini game and the mechanics are similar to the Toilet mini games. Fart to your hearts content on the businessman's lap and then they will tell you that the girl with the dick tattoo's name is CLASSi. Despite this, the two businessmen are upset that your lap dances were so bad, so they will fight you. Battle: VIP Johns For this battle, focus on the unimpeded one first. The other businessman is too weighted down by his erection to get close to harm you for a few turns. Captain Diabetes' Insulin Shock ability is of high usefulness here: it will able slow down the unimpeded businessman, also breaking the centre table if Captain Diabetes is positioned next to it, freeing up an extra space for the battle. Just like the battle against Beer Drunk Randy, use Captain Diabetes' abilities to knockback them, and use any attacks which inflicts status effects if its equipped to The New Kid to quickly end the battle. Craft the DJ Special After defeating the two businessmen, Captain Diabetes has an idea to craft a gross gin and tonic to knock out the DJ, which will allow you to announce CLASSi to the stage. You will then be given the DJ Special recipe. To craft the drink, you will need: * Gin and Tonic * Boogers and Cum * Rat Shit The Gin and Tonic can be found at the bottom left corner table of the main floor, or the mini fridge behind the bar (where the 'daycare' area is), or it can be purchased directly from the bar for $25. Then go into the door that says "PRIVATE" on the left of the VIP area. Use Snap N Pops on the gas tank in the oven, then throw a fart at it to knock the Boogers and Cum component off the shelf. Head further into the back room to find the last secret ingredient. Loot the room and use Snap N Pops on the weak top left corner on the left of the new ramp to get up and collect some Rat Shit. Open the Crafting app to throw it all together. Later on, Captain Diabetes will state that one more ingredient is required to make the drink really gross to put the DJ out of commission. Proceed to release a small fart (toot) onto the drink when the button prompt appears. Once complete, head back go to the main lounge to give the drink to the DJ. He will then abandon the stand to use the bathroom, allowing Captain Diabetes to take over and call out CLASSi. Upon realizing that he ain't the DJ and thinking that Captain Diabetes and The New Kid are cops to bust her, CLASSi will run backstage; follow her to the back through the stage's entrance. Chase CLASSi Battle: The Strippers Once the cutscene ends, you and Captain Diabetes will be forced to battle CLASSi's stripper friends, who will come at you two at a time; when one falls, another will show up. CLASSi herself will quickly move down the hall when you get close, so focus on taking out the attackers instead. Once you catch up with CLASSi a second time, she'll call in her major ally: Spontaneous Bootay, who is both invincible and capable of knocking out anyone with a single attack. Unlike the other enemies, her turns are tied to a meter at the bottom of the screen; when it fills up, she advances one column and uses a powerful shockwave to KO anyone in range. This interrupts the current fighter's turn, so try to time your moves to have the other strippers interrupted by Bootay - especially since they'll start using a lot of Knockback attacks to push you into her attack range. Only one of your heroes needs to make it to the end of the hallway to complete the battle, so don't fret if one of them gets smashed by Bootay. Captain Diabetes is well-suited for this battle, as he can blow through obstacles and enemies with Sugar Rush or give himself some breathing room with his knockback abilities. The New Kid's ability to keep ahead of Bootay depends on their current abilities, so you may want to focus on supporting the Captain and letting him make a break for the exit. After the end of the battle, a cut scene ensues, whereby CLASSi will be knocking on the side door of the Buca De Faggoncini. A gangster armed with a pistol will appear, asking her to get inside while holding off The New Kid and Captain Diabetes back. He will then fire his pistol into the air, unfortunately a signboard then lands on him, killing him in the process. Captain Diabetes proceeds to induce his strength by drinking his apple juice to move the signboard, however it proved to be futile. He also then realizes he has ran out of insulin, which makes him collapse on the floor, dead. The Coon will then make a video call to The New Kid, asking the status of the mission. After the video call has ended, the silhouette of Morgan Freeman will appear to The New Kid, advising The New Kid to eat the Enchirito crafted from the mission The Burrito Whisperer. Press the button prompt when it appears on the screen. You will then be bestowed with your first Timefart power: Timefart Glitch. Open up the Timefart controls, then press the corresponding buttons to activate Timefart Glitch. The time will then rewind, bringing the gangster and Captain Diabetes back to life. Both the gangster and Captain Diabetes will express surprise on being alive again, as the gangster runs back into the restaurant. Captain Diabetes will then proceed to report to The Coon on the mission status. Look For CLASSi Enter Buca De Faggoncini by the side door, while looting the restaurant along the way as you look for your friends who are sitting at a table near the entrance of the restaurant. After you talk to them, go into the kitchen. The cooks in there will start a fight if they see you. First, set the gas tanks on fire and fart on as many of them as possible for an advantage before punching then to initiate the fight. Battle: Buca De Faggoncini Cooks For this battle, focus on the head chef first (the chef with a curled mustache and speaks with an Italian accent) as he can heal himself and an ally for 80 HP, which can really drag on the fight. Just like the two earlier battles, make use of Captain Diabetes' Insulin Shock, and any attacks that inflicts status effects (The Coon's Coon Claws ability will be of great use here; he will be selected in your party by default after meeting him in the restaurant). After defeating the cooks, there will be a door on the far left end, but the path ahead is blocked. Since Captain Diabetes is out of insulin, he can't induce his strength rage with sugar. Simply stand next to him and let off a fart. He then realizes that The New Kid's fart also enables him to induce his rage without the use of sugar; he then willingly lets himself be farted on. Open up Inspection Mode, then move the cursor to the boiler with a green base at the bottom. Proceed to scan the boiler, whereby a hologram will appear next to the boiler. Make your way to the hologram and interact with it. Captain Diabetes will then position himself to be farted on by The New Kid. Once ready, press the button prompt (Y button for Xbox by default, F key for PC by default) to have The New Kid fart on Captain Diabetes. Once successful, Captain Diabetes' rage will be induced, giving him his strength to topple the boiler over, clearing the path. This is when you learn about Buddy Power and you will unlock your first one: Diabetic Rage. Head on to the next room. Break the coops on the left corner, then loot the cabinets as well as the bag lying on the ground. Push the cage in your way ahead, and then open up the Timefart controls (LT and RT for Xbox by default, T key for PC by default). Use your Timefart Glitch power to turn back time (which moves any object that appears with a static effect back to their original location), moving the cage back behind you and clearing the path. You'll find CLASSi with some gangsters in the next room and right as the gangsters hold The New Kid and Captain Diabetes at gunpoint, Red Wine Drunk Randy will come running into the room, beating and scaring off the gangsters, but he then turns his drunken rage onto Captain Diabetes as he's still looking for his keys. Defeat Red Wine Drunk Randy and Protect the Keys Battle: Red Wine Drunk Randy In this battle, Randy is equipped with four attacks: his four way swinging punch and single straight punch from the earlier battle with him is retained, however he will have another single dropkick attack and a move which involves him drinking the wine from the wine bottle on his hand. You must keep the keys away from the drunk Randy. This means that you have to make sure that Captain Diabetes stays alive. If he dies, then the game will be over, regardless of how many other party members are still standing. The first attack from Randy is usually able to defeat Captain Diabetes right away, so quickly use your Timefart Glitch to stop the attack. Randy will always use his wine boost move first before making his attack, giving him an extra turn to dish out his attacks. To counter this, keep Randy slowed with Captain Diabetes' Insulin Shock and inundated with other status effects like Chilled or Burning, while casting protection and heals on your own team where necessary. Once Randy is defeated again, you will be rewarded with the Nether Talisman Major artifact. Interrogating CLASSi After the battle with Red Wine Drunk Randy, a cut scene will ensue, whereby CLASSi will first admit who is responsible to raise crime in South Park. However, she is interrupted by The Coon, who questions her where Scrambles the missing cat is. She then realizes that the heroes only wants to obtain information from her about Scrambles, so she gives in and appears at the Coon Lair to be questioned by Coon and Friends. However, during the interrogation, Mrs. Cartman comes down to the Coon Lair, warning that it is a school night and threatens to tell the other Coon and Friends members' parents if they don't return home for the night. They then quickly dispersed, with Fastpass bringing back CLASSi to his house. On the next day in-game, another cut scene will play, whereby it will the morning news will be displayed relating to the events of the mission. After the morning news, the scene will then shift to South Park Elementary, whereby The New Kid, The Coon (as Cartman), Human Kite (as Kyle) and Fastpass (as Jimmy) is seen leaving the school. They will then part ways, leading to the next mission. Trivia * The battle with Red Wine Drunk Randy has the background music that is similar to the Adventure theme battle music in South Park: Phone Destroyer, coincidentally, the Adventure theme is run by Stan Marsh. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests